Forever and Always
by dande148
Summary: sorry this story is not about this category this story is about a high school girl who goes through most of her life without her mum, only living with her grandparents, when her grandmother has then been murdered, she is left with her grandfather. a mysterious but hot looking guy appears named jac, her world is turned upside down only to relise her murderer has been infront of her
1. Chapter 1

_**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**_

_**CHAPTER #1 **_

_**UH OH!**_

_This is my sisters first book, so please be nice! Give me feedback, and tell me if u want me to write more! _

Oh crap! 7:30, I can't believe I slept in on the most important day of my LIFE! The first day of grade 12. How I only have 30mins to get ready and wait for the bus. And ever since Mr Gorge died (our old bus driver) our new bus driver Karen does not wait for us! It's like she doesn't want us to go to school. I feel sorry for her husband, having to put up with her EVERY SINGLE DAY! But out of all the days in the world I had to sleep in. Well I got ready pretty fast, when I got outside I had just realised that I was still in my pyjama pants! So I raced inside to find my pants were still in the wash_. How much harder can this get!_ I thought. Then all of a sudden I hear the bus coming down the hill. NOOO! I was going to miss the bus just because of my stupid pants! I had no choice but to run. I ran as fast as my legs could go down to where I wait for the bus. I got there just in time with a big "wooah" from Karen as she slammed on the brakes. PHEW. That was close, I hoped on the bus and everyone laughed at me including the bus driver. What a great way to start the year. A whole bus full of people laughing at me. I felt like a midget!

_CHAPTER 2, IS COMING SOON!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER #2**_

_**The Trip!**_

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here's your next one!**_

Well everyone had settled down and stopped gossiping about me and my pj incident on the bus, but it was only time till I got to school. WAIT! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sarah Morgan, I live with my grandparents, Charlie (my grandpa) and rose (my grandma) my father got arrested 5 yrs ago and got out 2 months before grandmas birthday (last yr) I have never seen him after that. My mum was murdered a yr after I was born. Nobody knows who by, but my grandma only said she did. But we don't really talk about it anymore. I got on the bus as she interrupts my day dreaming. "It's my birthday next month and you have to come" she says. "Well... Um... I don't see why not, you're my best friend" I answered. Every time rikki is excited she does a shriek and I could tell she was excited... Because she shrieked! Oh no, we pulled up at school "welcome to doomsdale high school" I said to myself.

"WOW" said rikki, "your pants what hap..." " don't ask" I interrupted. I never wanted to get off the bus because of 2 reasons.

#1. School embarrassment!

#2. Zachy Moreton

Yuck! Zachy will do anything for me! FREAK! I knew it, I got off the bus and zachy was there" you look... well different" he says unexpected to see my "new" look." What do you want?" I ask, : well lets see, your hand in marriage?" I pulled a horrific face. " in your dreams, sweet cheaks!" boosted rikki and she pulled me away. " that was close! I almost died of disgust." Said rikki " im with ya all the way on this one!" we got to the cola (undercover area) and instantly everyone looked at me and laughed. High school Is tough, never wear barbie pants to bed, but what else could get worse, oh yh thats right. Here comes the princable. " Sarah!" "yes ms Kathy!?" I say , a bit worried... ok ALOT worried." "come here now!" I follow her instructions immediately. " and what gives you the right to not be wearing the correct school uniform?" she sounds really grumpy .. no wonder shes not married. So I better answer her back." No, its just that..." " DETENTION!" GREAT! First day and I got a detention! Wow!


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER #3**_

_**Where the trouble begins!**_

_**Here is chapter 3 guys! Please review! I hope you guys injoy!**_

_The detention wasn't all that happened on my first day. We had to do a test so Mrs. mortlax could see how much we know, so like through the whole test zachy kept saying," you need help darling" so finally I just said " shut up! Or you'll be the one needing help!" Mrs. Mortlax caught me and immediately sent me to the office without any warnings. Oh by golly you do not want to hear what happened in the office, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Well this is how it started. "Well if it isn't miss pyjama pants" teased Miss Kathy." Yeah ok if you can just give me my 2__nd__ detention slip, our lives will be much easier." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Fine but instead of a detention, how about you clean out the boy's locker room. It's sort of a mess" she said with an evil, devilish smile. I had no choice but to say yes. When I got home grandma was their "how was your first day of school darling?" "Well... I got a detention and had to clean out the boy's locker room! It was great!" I answered" I take that as a great day" said grandma with a big cheeky smile." Yh awesome" I signed. Why can't life be better?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER #4**_

_**THE END OF ROSE **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy, get ready to lose somebody.**_

6 days until rikki's birthday. I went to school today and there was a new kid, his name is jack and he sits next to me in biology_ I know! Whoopee! So I thought id make a new friend! __ "You like the colour purple?" I ask, "Not really" he answers with a face that looks like he thinks I'm weird. I'm freaking out what do I say now!?um... "Then why do you have purple shoes?" "Because... I just... do" he answers slowly. "Oh" I say. He kind of gave a chuckle after I said oh. Does he like me? He sounded cute! NO! I can't be crushing on the new kid! What's rikki going to say? Rikki would probably say... "Sarah!" says the biology teacher." _Um... What, I mean yes Mrs.?" "What's the answer?" oh crap! I should've been listening. I look up on the board and see the question, I look to the side and jacks looking at me. Just guess it. Sarah it's alright, you can hear me mumbling when I finally say the answer"1968" I said "correct, very lucky" the biology teacher says

I got home and grandma wasn't in her chair were I thought she would be, so I just thought I would have a banana and go and check if she was in her room taking a nap. I got my banana and pealed it. I took little bites as I was remembering jack and about our conversation today... ok it wasn't really a conversation. I got up and put my banana peel in the compost bin underneath the sink. I walked down the hallway to grandma's room hoping she was there but she wasn't. I looked out the window and saw her on the ground. Maybe she fell and couldn't get back up? I quickly run out the back door. She did fall; well that's what I think. As I got closer I started to see well. Well she definitely didn't fall! She was on the ground with a knife dug in her chest. "Grandma!" I scream. "NO, grandma!" I was sitting in a pool of blood, with tears running down my cheeks. Grandmas now in my lap. "NO, GRANDMA. DONT GO!" I scream demanding her to wake again. I pull out the knife and there sits a note.

_**DEAR SARAH, IM SORRY I RUINED YOUR LIFE, BUT THEY KNEW TOO MUCH. FROM 4101**_

What was it supposed to mean? 4101? I called grandpa straight away. I could hardly talk, my voice was too sore from crying so hard! "GRANDPA! I got home and had a banana and grandma wasn't in her chair! I checked her room and she wasn't there either! I looked out of the window and there she was! There she was grandpa!" "Where darling? What happened?" his voice becoming angry and frustrated. "There she was, on the ground" I could barely continue "on the ground with a knife in her chest grandpa! She been murdered and by the same one that killed mum! Grandpa what do I do!" my voice was hardly audible but he answered anyway," how do you know this killer was the same one as your mothers?" I could tell grandpa was crying by the tone in his voice. "He left a not grandpa! He said that he was sorry he ruined my life but they knew too much, grandpa. It said THEY!" there was no response "grandpa, just get here now!" "Ok, call the police and ambulance!" He hung up, probable already half way here. I dialled the numbers. 911 "hello police, ambulance or fire fighters?" "Um..." it took me a while to figure what she was saying, my mind was everywhere. "Police and ambulance" I was calling on the house phone , so they knew where I was. And before you knew they were here.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER #5**_

_**FBI!**_

_**Hope you guy enjoyed the last ones, here is the next one.**_

Grandpa pulled up at the same time the police did. I was sitting out the back hugging grandma, crying saying "I never should've left you, I should've stayed home!" I kept repeating it over and over my eyes were as red as a tomato, I cried so hard. The police came out the back and took me away from grandma" miss Sarah, can you tell me what happened?" said a police officer, judging by his badge he must be chief. "Um... yeah ok" he got out his note pad and a pen "um..." I could hardly talk." He left a note" I handed him the note and turned around to have a look at grandma, they were taking her away! "NO!" I screamed! "Put her down! Put her back!" grandpa and the police officer pulled me back but I managed to get free, I ran up to the plastic and ripped it open, I saw grandma with the hole through her chest, I knew there was no chance of saving her. I started crying again and there she was, I gave her a kiss on the head and gave her a long hug. I had no reason for life anymore, but I still had grandpa. So I had to stay.

Today was rikki's party, so I got to the party and jack pulled up in his big red lambriguini. I ran inside to rikki gave her, her present and told her jack was here." Why did you invite him?" I asked. "Because he's my cousin!" she answered. "Wow" I said. "I know that makes 10!" he walked in and looked at me. "Her sorry for being rude the other day, and I heard about your grandma, I'm so sorry" what do I say now? Um... Sarah speaks! "You were rude? I didn't even notice!" actually I noticed ALOT, he was not rude, he was inexplicitly rude! Me and jack started to dance, he told me about himself and I did the same." So what school did you used to go to?" I asked curious. "Sacred Heart" he answered. "Oh so your gay?" "Hahaha no." We both laughed. We danced for a bit more when he asked "how long have you known rikki for?" "Um... 3 years" "oh" then he said the most amazing thing ever. "So tomorrow night there's a movie, Frankenstein vs. zombies, I got 2 tickets, do you want to go with me?" "Do i? Are you kidding me I would love too. I mean, yeah sure ok" "sweet ok, ill pick you up at 8:00?" he answers I was pretending rikki was calling me. "Hey rikki's calling me, I have to go" "ok" I walk over to rikki and take her into the kitchen. "AHHHHHH!" "What's all the excitement about Sarah?" "Jack just asked me out to the movies!" "What did you say?" "Hell yeah!" I answered, "What are you seeing?" she asked "Frankenstein vs. zombies" I answered a little disappointed. "Really? I thought you hated that stuff?" "Oh well, its jack were talking about here!" my voice rising as if I got my first car. I was so excited is started jumping up and down and made the punch jump and spill off the table


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER #6**_

_**THE MOVIES!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! Please review ASAP.**_

OH MY GAGA! I only have 1 hour until jack picks me up. Oh god what should I wear? I decided to call rikki for some advice. "Hey its rikki" oh I should've known she always answers the phone weirdly. "Hey rikki, its Sarah" "oh hey, what's up?" "Well I need some advice on what to wear" I said." I got just the thing, you will be amazed, bye be there soon." "Wait rikki..." she hung up on me. I waited until she got here. As I waited I went on YouTube and searched for Frankenstein vs. Zombie's trailer. "Rikki was right it does suck" I whispered to myself. "IM HERE!" yelled rikki. "Come in rik" I yelled back. "Hey, hi how are you? I've never worn this before, so you're the first!" said rikki. Wow it was beautiful! It was a tight dress just above my knees, the bottom half was black and frilly, and "I don't know what to say rikki!" "I do" said rikki, "put it on now! Because he's here!" "WHAT!? Well go and tell him something to keep him waiting" I said panicking. "Ok "rikki screeched. "Knock, knock" said jack. "hi jack" rikki said." Rikki, what are you doing here?" asked jack. "Um... nothing, what are you doing here?" rikki asked cheekily, with one eyebrow lifted up. "I'm taking Sarah to the..." "Yeah, yeah I know. She's getting ready" she" interrupted sounding bored. "No I'm not" I butted in. "I'm already ready" double checking to see if that sounded right, but couldn't be bothered. Because I am going on a date with jack!" go home rikki" I whispered to her. "Good luck, he's a pain in the butt" she whispered back. We hopped in the car and didn't say a word until the first set of traffic lights. "So do you like music?" he asked. "yeah, it's alright" he turned the music on. It was a good song, the song was called sunset by powder finger. We arrived at the movies, I realised the movie was rated R. What's grandpa going to say? I'm not even aloud to watch R rated movies until I'm 20, well he'll never know... hopefully. When we hopped into the theatre, I was expecting 2 or 3 people there, but instead of 2 or 3 people there were like 30 or 40! We didn't get to sit up the back because it was so full, same with every other row except the front row so we had no choice but to sit there. I've always wanted to go on a date at the movies, but never with jack. I feel kind of different around jack. I guess all girls do on their first date. "I've never seen a movie like this before" I said to jack. "What, is it too scary?" he asked, "no... It's just interesting" I smirked.

The movie had finished, finally! "Wow, that was a... amazing movie" I said, I lied. That movie sucked." Really? I thought you would've been one of those girls that hate those types of movies" he said. "Oh, you have no idea" I said back. He looked at me and smirked. I can't believe it; I just went on a date with jack." So this is it" he said. "um... yeah the end of the night" "well, goodnight" "uh um... goodnight" I quickly answered back. Hoping he wouldn't realise the nerves I had in my voice! He put his hand out as if he was going to shake mine, but instead I just leaned forward and hugged him. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING SARAH? I thought to myself. Congratulations, your lunatic of the year, here's a gold star; let's stick it to your forehead! We leaned back and stopped hugging each other. I was about to walk inside, "Sarah" jack yelled, he pulled my arm and it turned around. There it was, his lips on were weird, yet wonderful. I had this stirring feeling in my stomach, wanting more and more. AMAZING! I started to walk off but just as I reached the first step I turned around to wave at him, then I looked to the side and saw rikki's car. "AHH RIKKI!" I said to myself. OMG she had watched us! I got inside with rikki screeching in my face, "what!" I said, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on my face." We're going to be great cousins! She smiled." Yeah it's not like we're getting married or anything" I said, "but you will be! Eeeeeep!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER #7**_

_**BACK TO SCHOOL**_

I got to school today and you wouldn't believe what happened! I saw a unicorn in class! Nah, I'm just joking. Jack wouldn't speak to me, and I don't know why ill tell you what happend: well i got to school today and I saw jack. "hey jack" I yelled to him, but he just looked at me agrily and shook his head slowly. Atleast I sit next to him, right? Well the bell rang, I was so relived, that I could find out the problem. I was walking down the hall of school and everyone was laughing at me, but why havnt they forgotten about my pj incident yet? They should of, that was like 6 months ago. The farther I walk down the hall the more laughing there was. Whats wrong with me? With these people? Did they forget to take their meds or something? I walked into biology. Have you ever walked past a group of people that were talking and realised they were talking about you? Yeah well I just did and it wasn't just two or three. It was like the whole class. I sat in my seat and saw jack come in, he sat next to me so I said, " whats your problem? Why arnt you talking to me?" " you really have no idea, do you?" he responded. "technically, um... no. Whats going on?" I answered. " take a look at the cafeteria at lunch" jack said, "um... ok, if it makes things any better" " I know how to make it way better... baby!" interrupted zachy. " I don't need to know how to make it better from YOU! " I answered back.

The bell finally rang. As soon as the biology teacher let us go for lunch, I ran straight to the cafeteria, were there was signs everywhere about mine and jacks first date! I ran up to the walls and started ripping off the signs before more people came to the cafeteria and see everything.

There was only one person who could've done this and thats regina gourge also known as queen B. Her hair is so big because its full of secrets! Shes like the queen of beauty who dosnt care about anybody but her stupid self. Her father is like the richest in Denmark because he invented this special type of pen. I know right! STUPID. Rigina gourge has been my sworn enemy ever since middle school, because I "stole" her boyfriend. When I didn't, he just stopped liking her! And started liking me, but she wont believe me." Well if it isn't Sarah saint-claire or should I say bear!" thats here nickname for me after I went all yo mama on her butt! " hi to you too and it stays as Claire or its going to happen again" I warn her. " what ever" " why are you ruining my life?" I started to yell, but kept my voice rather low. " im not! Im just letting everybody know!" she teased. " yeah, well maybe I don't want EVERYBODY knowing!" I said. I couldn't control my voice now, it was rising! "well... why didn't you say so? I wouldn't of done it then " she had this big smirk on her face that made me want to punch it! " you would've done it anyway!" I said back, my voice much calmer now. Jack came up and stood next to regina gourge while he was looking at me. I took a deep breathe in, and out! Slowly tears were coming down my face. I was sitting down on the caffiteria floor with green pieces of paper surrounding looked at me and said " look, Im sorry sarah... for everything" " its fine" I answered. He reached out his hand, and as much as I didn't want him too, he pulled me up. I sniffled, " thanks, jack and im sorry" " no" he said, " im sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, I was being a jerk , I shouldn't of got angry at you" we were only 5cm from kissing (again) and we were just staring each other in the eyes until regina butted in and said, " ok,yay! Your friends again" there was an akward silence, " well" said regina. " don't just stand there, introduce me to him." " oh um... yh, sorry. Regina this is jack, jack this is regina" I said. "hi" said jack. "thankyou sarah and nice to meet you jack" said regina as if she was incharge of me. Rikki ran up to me and whispered, " why is regina here?" " I don't know" I whispered back. Well, if it isn't miss vomit alot" teased regina. " that was in year 3 regina, were in grade 12 now.. GROW UP" regina looked at her as if she had just egged the queen of England. "fine" she said, " vomit alot" she whispered under her breathe. Jack, rikkie and I sat at the table to eat. Jack got milk, a chicken burger, a muffin and a cut up orange. Rikki had coke and celery. And I had a tuna sandwich and some grapes." sarah im so sorry for what I did" said jack. " jack, it fine" I answered back to him. " um... am I interrupting something here?" asked rikki. " no, no, not at all." Me and jack said at the exact same time. The bell rang and it was math. But I sit next to rikki. I always pay attention in math, but never in other subjects. Grandpa says it's because I'm a math genius! Today Mr Josh asked me what 563 x 89 is... "Um... 50,107?" I answered. "Correct!"

Jack went to English and I went to art class. In art class I painted a picture of grandma rose and grandpa Charlie. When my art teacher came around she thought had taken a picture and stuck it to my canvas. But what she didn't realise was that there was a black man as in body was black, you couldn't see his face, clothing, nothing! And that black man had a question mark in him, representing that this was man unknown who killed my grandma and mum. School had finished and it was time for school summer vacation! I met jack at the gates. " you have no idea where were going, do you?"I asked jack. " um, well... no" jack answered starring at the ground then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his new mobile phone, it was a black HTC and when he turned it on, there was a picture of a man that sortof looked like jack. "hey who is he?" I asked pointing to the mobile phone. "uh... thats my dad" he answered, " oh, where does he live?" I asked cheerfully. Maybe I shouldn't of asked that. " uh.. hes.. um.. he lives.. uh... he died." He says finally, stumbling in every word. " oh im so sorry!" I felt like crying. Knowing how it feels to lose someone close to you. " you shouldn't be the one whos saying sorry" he answered. Jack opened up his contacts and typed in M-U-M. And it instantly came up with his mums number. "smart phone" I say," yeah, when it wants to be." Jack answered putting it up to his ear, "hey mum" jack said into his phone. "where are we going?" jack asked. "the merilla?" " sweet see you there then, bye" jack hung up. We got into his car and jack said," oh god, we need to pick up your bag." " hey, I work, I can buy clothes" I answered. " and besides I get 1000$ per day I work " " are you sure you want to spend it?" he asks a bit worried" he asks, " yes!" I say chuckling. We stop at a pet shop where rikki's 23 yr old brother works." Hey mate" says carlile. "hey" I answer back. Than rikki ran out from the back of the room. "I thought I could hear your voice!" said rikki hugging me. " so can you show us your newest puppy?" asks jack. "yep, right this way" says carlile." What are you doing?" I ask, "you'll see" answers jack. " there $100 each, but you can have em' for $50" explained carlile. "GREAT! Ill take one" jack says. Carlile opens the door and picked a puppy and handed it to me, "whats this for?" I ask. "its for you, and its a boy" say jack. Jack went over to the supply rack and pulled of a black bed and a yellow bed and asked me, "which one?" "yellow" I answered. The he got a red leash with a red collar that had a circle metal thing that dangles from the collar, so you can carve the dog's name in it. He put all the stuff up on the counter and carlile started to scan all of it than went back to get a food and water bowl and lots of food. He put it all up. "im going to name him Collin" I said. " do you want me to carve his name in?" asked carlile. " yes please" I answered. As rikki went to carve his name in into the collar said, "alright that come to $250, minus $50 because of the discount on the pup (half price) so that comes to $200." "ok here" I was getting my credit card out and about to swipe, when jack stopped me, and whispered " my treat" jack pulled out his wallet and gave carlile three $50 notes. Rikki came out from the back, " here you go sweet thing" said rikki as she put the name tag on his collar. Carlile put all of the stuff in a company, plastic bag, which said _ pet shop!_ " see ya rikki! Thanks again" when jack and I got back in the car I couldn't stop saying thanks to him until he finally leaned in and gave me a kiss, that gave me that stirring feeling again!


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER #8**_

_**SUMMER VACATION**_

We were on our way up to the merilla; it would take some time obviously. But it was already 6:00pm and no one had really said a word. "Remember that time, I was sitting at our lunch table and zachy came up to me!" jack started cracking up laughing. "And then I came up and he was like "you can come sit at my table baby" and I was like just staring at him! The look on his face!" said jack. "And then you're like "boo!" and he ran of screaming!" we both laughed at the same time. He was glowing and I couldn't imagine my life now without him. How he hasn't only changed, but so have I. Jack catches me staring at him. I look away immediately embarrassed as if I've been caught committing a crime. His hand some how reaches over and he holds mine in his. I look back at him mesmerised but his eyes. All of a sudden our ears ring with the honk of a truck as it collides with us...

All I remember is me screaming as the car rolls and rolls and rolls. Jack falling unconscious which makes me go into panic. How our "love" moment suddenly turned to a game of roll the dice. The car just rolls and rolls and rolls... then I black out. It's amazing how long I'm out for. I suddenly wake up in a room of white, jack sitting there asleep, with white roses in his hands... mmm my favourite. My eyes widen and I find that not only is jack in the room but his mother and some other stranger. This stranger is also asleep, but his mother just sits there staring and staring. "Hello" I say, but she doesn't answer. She just sits there. "my name is Sarah" I say, "what's your name?" Again she is unresponsive. I try to fall asleep, but knowing that she's there staring at me keeps me awake. Jack finally wakes up. He gives me a long kiss then just sits there holding my hand in his, explaining everything that's happened. "do you remember anything?" asks the doctor. "Um... all I remember is that jack turned and looked at me and then the truck ran into us. Jack was unconscious or something and we just kept rolling. I was screaming of course, but then I hit my head on something and then blacked out." The doctor keeps scribbling notes down and says that ill have to stay the night while they run some tests. Jack offers to stay with me, and I couldn't reject him, not after this. It's my entire fault if I hadn't looked at him. He would've kept looking at the road and never hit the truck! Me and jack lay there. Looking each other in the eyes. "It's not your fault, you know" says jack. "What makes you say that?" "Sarah it's nobody's fault, it was an accident... ok?" "Ok" I add. He gives me a kiss, and we both fall asleep. I toss and turn during the night. I wake up from a nightmare that involved me and jack in a car accident. And jacks on the floor, all that tossing and turning must've pushed him off the bed. I wake him up and we lay down for several hours. Talking and talking, he asks me about my nightmares, but I reject talking about them. All it does is give me bad headaches it hurts the back of my head, which the doctor call the "stem" I look into his eyes and ask him, "do you love me?" he pauses a moment, trying to think of something to say, " I love you with all my heart. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm never going to let you go" I give him a kiss and another and another. He starts to pull me closer but the tubes' pushing this fluid into me stops It from happening. He sighs. I give him another long kiss. "is there something wrong with your mother?" I ask interrupting out kiss. "Ha-ha I don't think so, why do you say that?" "Well it's just that today, when I woke up, I said hello and started talking to her, but she wouldn't talk back to me" " oh, well she's kind of traumatised at what happened I guess." "So she thinks it's my entire fault?" I ask. "Well..." "Well...?" I pressure him. "No, but she doesn't like you at the moment..." "Because it's my entire fault!" I say. "No! It's not Sarah! Don't ever think that this was your fault. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore. Ok?" "Ok whatever" I turn over and fall asleep. I hate ignoring him like this. I love him so much and he gives me everything. He waits at the bus stop every day for me, he does everything and all I do is lead him into car crashes and fights with zachy at school, which in fact has gotten him suspended 3 times. But I love him. And there's nothing I can do about it. I wake up in the morning and turn over and there he is, sitting up reading a book. "Are we a married couple now?" I ask." Just because I read a book, while in bed with you don't make us a married couple" he laughs. "Are you sure because in movies, the woman lays in bed while the man reads and the kids asleep" we laugh. He gives me a kiss good morning. "Hey, jack I'm really sorry about last night and your right I shouldn't beat myself up about it, it was an accident." "Ahah the woman agrees." We smile at each other and then the doctor walks in, "am I interrupting something?" " oh no, not at all, so whats going on?" I ask, " um... nothing! Your completely fine. We just need you to take this medicine once a day to help that head of yours get better! And after about 6 months come back and well get an x-ray and see how things are going. Ok?" "ok..." " heres your subscription, so when you run out, you can get more, ok?" " ok..." I say again. its been about half an hour before we pack our things up. I get outside and jacks car isn't there. I look at him curious," the car was damaged pretty badly, so its being repaired." Said jack. " so how are we getting to the the merilla? Jacks about to answer before jacks mum and Chris come out going, "were going to have a party!" "omg!" Jack looks down in embarrassment. Jack's mum's attitude has changed completely, she greets me with an award winning smile we hop into the car and drive off. We sing songs, mostly powder finger songs. "You know Sarah; jack never stops talking about you! It's like every word that comes out is Sarah... Sarah... Sarah... SARAH!" It's obvious she's drunk. But I like her better this way. We get to the merilla at 8:00pm when jacks mums alcohol side effects have worn off. We get out of the car and jacks mum has already gone to check us in. "oh by the way, my name is Chris I'm jack's step father! It's really nice to meet you Sarah and jacks mum is Joe!" "Ha-ha nice to meet you" I say back. Jack turns around as if Chris has set a bomb up." Your mum's boyfriend, not my dad! And you never will be. Your just one of mum's stupid boyfriends, who soon will break up with her. Like everyone else! Jack stormed off up to his bedroom. Joe comes out and gives an eye roll, '' did he do the whole Chris isn't my dad thing?" she asked me. "yeah" I give a sad face, giving some sympathy for Chris," I should probably go check on him" says Joe, "oh no, please let me" I walk up the stair slowly, trying to think of what to say. Should I be all "you've done the wrong thing, stop being stupid. Chris is obviously trying to be nice?" or should I be on his side? I walk up to our, which we have all to our self's! And knock "jack, come on please let me in." He opens the door slowly. Revealing his red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter #9**_

_**The merilla**_

Jack opened the door and ran out to back of the hotel. Seriously this is like running after a high school girl that has recently gone under a big break up. I push open the back door and there he is sitting on hammock, I let go of Collin my new dog that I had forgotten I was carrying. Collin ran up to jack with the tiny bells on his collar ring. "What happened there" I asked jack. "Well its true! He's not my dad and I never want him to be" I sat next to him holding his hand in mine. "Why don't you give him a chance?" that's my approach sympathy yet forceful. "Because I've given my entire mum's boyfriend's chances and they've all left!" I don't know what to say. I've never had been in a situation like this before. Not even with a girl! "I tell you what, you give Chris a chance and if he leaves then you can give up on the others that will follow, ok?" he looks at me, as if this is never going to happen." Come on" I say, "Give him a chance. He's a really nice bloke" he breathes deep, "ok, whatever" I give him a big hug and walk him back to our room. We walk inside the door and I take my coat off and jack lets Collin into his yellow doggy bed. He still seems pretty upset. "I'm going to go get some ice-cream, want to come with me?" "sure" he says. We walk down the stairs silently hand in hand. We walk past Chris and jack gives him an apology that feels like it goes on for half an hour. We walk all the way down and buy some ice-cream. We sit and have some coffee and jack wouldn't stop talking about how he feels right now. "I feel like my whole life is just a big mess! Of course except you. You're the only real good thing that's ever happened to me before." "You know what" "what?" he answers back "I know just the thing to cheer you up!" "Oh yeah what's that?" he ask curiously. And before you know it, he cops my banana, strawberry and chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles on top in his face. I sit there cracking up laughing. And he sits there in shock. "this is freezing" he finally says." Hahaha yeah I bet it would be!" I'm about to fall on the ground before I cop his vanilla, banana, chocolate with sprinkles in my face! My reactions the same as is, "omg your, right this is freezing!" "Hahaha yeah I bet it is!" he says teasingly. We get into a big massive ice-cream fight. We finally come to a truce and walk back up to our room. I go into the bathroom to wash up and just before I'm done; jack comes up behind me and hugs me. I turn around and kiss him, "I can still taste the banana" he says. I laugh and then he spins me around on my tippy toes. He brings me to our bed and lays me slowly down. To me it's like a fairy-tale, I've never had this feeling before and yet it's wonderful!

I wake up the next morning really early; I walk out and sit on the balcony. It's around 4:30am when I woke up. Everyone else is still asleep. Even the staff hasn't returned. The streets were quiet no one yet going for an early morning jog. Except one person, he wasn't really going for a morning jog or a stroll. He was just sitting there in the park on a bench, watching me. He was about 75m from the front of hotel lobby's door. Just sitting there staring up at me. I was surprised he could even see me. Jack came out around 7:30am "how long have you been out here?" asks jack. "Around 3 hours." Jack came and sat next to me on the little two seater white couch lounge looking at the road that in a couple of hours would become a high-way. It was now 8:00 and me and jack decided to go down to the local pool. We invited Chris and Joe and they said they would be there soon. Chris had made reservations later at 2:00 for lunch, so we had to be quick and get back here to get dressed up "fancy"

At the pool, we brought Collin and let him play in the doggy pool. It's so cool here, because they have lots of dog stuff. I think that's why Collin bought it for me we swam around for a bit and had lots of fun. Chris and Joe wouldn't stop flirting and you could see the anger in jacks' eyes. I calmed him down several times, making sure he didn't noticed that I knew. We laughed a lot and after 12:00. Chris made us pack up, "what's so important about these reservations?" asked jack. "Oh trust me boy, they're important, but I'm not going to give anything away!" we got back to the hotel and got up to our rooms. I looked through my luggage and found a beautiful light blue dress that came up just above my knees. It had silky straps to hold up and was flowy. I found a good silver bangles and loop earnings. I have to admit coming from me. I looked beautiful. We came outside and the boys faces dropped as the two of their loves came out stunning! "Whoa!" says jack; "whoa!" say Chris. We both laugh and return to their arms.

We get to our restaurant called, LES. It's a beautiful elegant restaurant with the most exquisite food! The staff takes us to their best tables. Which are out the back in a magnificent garden. We eat, we laugh, we kiss... and then before you know it Chris is on his knees pouring his heart out to Joe, "so Joe Louis cunning, will you marry me?" there it was, this was the most important even of the weekend! This I why he took us to the merilla! I almost cried. I felt so happy for them, even jack was happy for them! So we spent the rest of the evening chatting and me admiring her ring as jack looked at me in curiosity. We had to catch a taxi, cause the newly weds wanted to be "alone" we stood there for about 10mins before jack said a word "I saw how you looked at that ring." Said jack, "like what? I loved the ring; I mean I feel happy for her." "Yeah but, you wanted something else, didn't you?" "Like what? I've got everything I need" I say, "do you ever think of getting married? Like you and me?" he asks. I in shock! Is he asking me? Clearly not, cause there's a ring. But he's asking me, if I've ever thought about it. And yes, ok maybe once or twice. "To be honest yes, I have" his face brightens. "Well at least I know you love me" he says. "And I've proven that I haven't before?" I ask concerned. "Oh, no! You've taken this the wrong way! Like it's nice to know you'd marry me" he says. And after that there are no more words to speak. We get back to the hotel and we start packing out things. We have one more week before we get back to school, and I want to spend it with grandpa. It takes several hours to get home. And jack walks me in, while the two newlyweds stay in the car discussing flower arrangements. "I'm going to go see grandpa, want to come with me?" "Yeah sure, id love to see him again" jack says. We walk inside and he's nowhere to be found. Jack runs up stairs to his room,, " Sarah! There's a note!"

_**Sarah,**_

_**I'm sorry, but I couldn't handle being here anymore**_

_**I have no yet know where I'm going to go, all I know that I need**_

_**To go. I'll see you soon.**_

_**From grandpa!**_

I don't know why, but I don't feel sad. It was only a matter of time before he left any way. Jack runs out to his parents and tells them the news. He says that he's going to stay with me for a couple of nights. "Our hearts go out to you, darling" says Joe. Joe and Chris leave. "You don't have to stay you know." I tell him "nah it's ok. Plus you can't stay all by yourself." I smile. "Thanks" I say. "Anything for you" and he gives me another kiss. We wake up and its 12:00 in the afternoon. "I'm so tired" I say. "Me too" replies jack. We spend the next week in bed basically. Besides doing the necessities. Dinner, toilet, showers etc. The day before school. We decide its finally time to get up. We clean the house. Wash everything and before you know it were done. We sit at the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you, for everything. Really" I say." All goods, but I was thinking, because like, your grandpas gone and everything. There's extra room" "yeah..." I say. "Well maybe I could actually move in?" he asks. "Of course!" I say. I jump up and give him a big hug. "Ha-ha, glad you agree." "The woman agrees!" I say repeating what he said in the hospital bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER #10**_

_**BACK TO SCHOOL.**_

The last week has been a big muddle. Jack moving in, having to move all of his stuff from his old house to here. Plus studying for exams. And so much more. We haven't been able to get in contact with grandpa yet. This gets me a little worried, "he'll be fine, he's a big man." Jack says. "But you don't know him like I do, if he leaves then obviously something's wrong." Jack tells me not to worry too much or it can affect me. I try not to worry too much, but I still don't know why he left. Can he really not handle being without grandma? There are some answers I'd love to know! It's the first day back at school and jack and I are lost. We have nothing to do; now that rikki's taken a couple of days of to go see her mum in New York. We sit at our own table and a couple of kids come up and congratulate jack on his parent's new wedding. He seems happy, getting to know his "new" dad. "He's pretty cool" jack says. "What did I tell you!?" I yell. We both laugh, but without rikki's here it's just not fun. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" the bell rings and before you know it, it's time for our science prac. Ever since jack and I got together we've been partnering up in everything and today I just don't feel like it today. But my science teacher says I'm not allowed to swap. "What was with that?" he asks with a frown. "oh, nothing really. I just don't feel like it today," "what? Doing science or being my partner?" he frowns even harder. Why did I open my big mouth? "Doing science." He smiles. Yes! Good rescue Sarah! I think to myself.

It's the end of the day already and jack and I hop on the bus without a word. "What's wrong?" jack asks. "Nothing, I'm just tired. Those racoons on the roof last night were the loudest I've ever heard them" ever since grandpa left, there had been these big racoons in the roof, but jack has a suspicion that there's aliens up there. I just laugh. He gives me a hug and somehow I fall asleep on his shoulder. I wake up only to be harassed by jack saying, "Hurry up, or else the bus driver will drive off!" we run off the bus and into the house. We walk the rest of the way and stop in the drive-way to see that our door has been left open. Jack runs inside and yells, "Hello? Is there anyone here?" nobody answers. I get out mobile and call the police, only to then minutes after hear jack scream. I run inside as quickly as possible... I search the house. But there's no one to be found... jack has gone missing.

The police arrive about 20mins later. "Where's jack?" the police officer asks. But I just stand there trying to figure out where he must've gone. I realise the roof. I run straight for the stairs and the police officer follows me, "HAULT!" "Follow me!" I yell back. I reach the door to the stairs that lead to the roof, "get your gun ready" I say to him. He pulls out his gun, ready in hand. I open the door and slowly, ever so slowly walk up the stairs, "this is like a horror movie" he whispers... I laugh. I open the door only to find a man-cave. Plush red carpets and an elegant bed. "Whoa! Grandpa must've built this" I say and then it hits me. Grandpa! I black out after that. Being hit by something. Was it the police officer? Or something else? Was it grandpa? It couldn't possibly be, he's not here, and he's gone! I wake up to find my suspicions are true. I am tied up against a chair with grandpa in front of me and the police officer tied behind me. "Grandpa?" I say. But my voice is barely audible. "Grandpa" I say again, more clearly. "Hello darling, sorry it has to come to this. But unfortunately, you know too much as well." He gets out his keys and flashes it in the light 4101. That's where it came from. His old car keys. He loved the car that these keys belonged too. 4101... 4101... 4101! It was in front of me this whole time! I feel so stupid. But it still don't answer my question, where is jack!? I look at him only to find I am covered in blood. He smiles me. So this is what he ran away from? Him killing my mum and my grandmother. I let out a big grunt. Trying to escape, but it's no use. "What? Why?" I stumble on every word. "Why grandpa?" my eyes start to fill up with tears. "Oh, darling, don't cry. At least your last image will be of your "lover"" he says sarcastically. He pulls open the cupboard door to reveal jack ties up against it. "Jack!" I scream. He groans but no life comes out of him. Is he hurt? I don't know. Then grandpa starts punching and kicking him. So much fury has come out of this one image that I get up and untie myself. Grandpa staring in disbelief. I get up and punch him in the face, and he's down. I wake up the police officer and he gets straight up to his feet with his gun ready. I untied jack and he falls straight on the floor, face- first. His nose begins to bleed; he opens his eyes as I help him up, "Sarah! Thank-goodness you're alright!" he gives me a big hug. Grandpa starts groaning, "Sarah you devil!" He gets up and reaches for his gun. "HAULT!" says the police officer, "I'm not staying for this." And before you know it he shoots, only himself this time. He's on the floor and for some reason I don't care. He killed my mum and grandmother for a reason that I will never know. So why should he have lived in the first place? Hopefully the police can find something that explains all this mess.

It's the weekend before Joe's wedding and I am maid of honour! I help pick out the dresses. Her wedding dress is a big elegant white dress, it's a boob tube of course and is frilly at the front but not at the back. Our brides dresses are a dark purple that are short and fluffy. The flowers she has chosen are white roses, yes! My favourite. And I must say jack looks amazing in tuxedo! Its only a couple of hours before the love birds get married. And I sit there imagining me one day getting married! Hopefully with jack, but will it last that long? I wonder...


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER #11**_

_**THE WEDDING.**_

It's the day of the wedding and Joe is jumping for joy, even though I've only met Joe for about a year now, this is probably the happiest I've ever seen her. Then again who wouldn't be happy? Chris is a pretty good guy! Jack and I stand at the entrance to the church ready to walk in when Joe stops, "wait!" she says, "what?" I ask her. "I'm scared" jack goes in and gives her a hug. Wouldn't every girl be scared? Giving up your single status? To a married status? It's scary. Then it hits Joe. She's getting married!

Obviously she knew that she was getting married, but I guess all the planning had kept her from reality. SHES GETTING MARRIED! Joe starts to cry but we wouldn't let her ruin the make-up so we start walking before she had a choice in the matter. She takes her dads hand and marches on. "Do you, Joe, take Chris marker to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asks the priest. "I... do" she says, "and do you Chris take Joe, to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" he says anxiously. They then say amazing and beautiful things about each other. This is so romantic! I think to myself. But then again... it is a wedding! "You may now kiss the bride" Chris and Joe kiss and they run out and into a red limousine. Jack and i have to catch a taxi to the "after party" but its better this way, we don't have to listen to all the screaming and crying.

We get to the reception, "hi, um dinner for 64. I'm Sarah and this is jack." "Right this way" the receptionist says. While in the taxi, I got changed into yet another dress. It's a plain black dress that flows out but doesn't go farther then my knees. It's a nice tight dress, perfectly fitted with gold earrings, bracelets and a necklace. We go and sit, everyone has arrived but Chris. We wait for about 40 minutes before he comes racing through the door. "Sorry I'm late" he says. He comes and sits down between jack and Joe, it's not the best impression running late for the last part of your wedding but Joe seems to let it go. "Where have you been?" asks jack. "Um... well..." Joe looks at him suspiciously. " I went to go find my suit and it wasn't there so I went looking through the entire house only for me to remember I had washed it." Joes face relaxes but jacks stiffen, "I'm sure" jack says. I give him a nudge implying that he's gone too far. He rolls his eyes, "sorry, that came out really rude." Jack says back." "Well now that I am technically your step father, your under my rules so shut up and listen here boy" he raises his voice and everyone looks at him. He turns to Joe, "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from!" Joe slaps him in the face. Everyone sits there in shock. "Well... let's get this party started!" as I jump up on the table. We spend the rest of the night, drinking, partying. The usual. At around 11:30 I remember we have school the next day. I gather jack and we start to head home. "After Joe slapped him, she seemed to forgive him." Jack says. "Well yeah, I mean they're married!" "Yeah but, he spoke to me like that! Whenever mums boyfriends speak to me like that she breaks up with them, for my sake." "Well jack, maybe because your older, and plus you've moved in with me. That she dosen't needs to worry about you like that anymore." "Yeah, whatever" I give him a stare, "you shouldn't be like this, your mum just got married cant you be happy?" I say. "No I can't!" "Why not?!" I shout back at him. "Because he's not my dad!" we sit there in silence while I drive us home.

We get home and jack goes straight to bed. I stay up a bit longer and have a cup of coffee. The police told us specifically not to go up onto the roof, but its so tempting. I decide to go up there tomorrow, see if I can find anything. I go up to bed, set my alarm. And somehow fall asleep. My dream feels like it goes on and on, there I am singing happily with my mum, grandpa and jack. All of a sudden this loud beeping goes off and bird drops from the sky. I then wake up, realising that the beeping had come from my clock. I go in to wake up jack and find that his bed is made and a note has left.

_**Dear Sarah, **_

_**Work called, have to go early. See you at school**_

_**Xoxox jack.**_

I had a cup of coffee and got ready for school. I stopped just as I was about to leave. I looked down and there I was again, back on my first day of school. No pants! I raced to the washing machine to find my clothes were dry. Pheew. I Put them on and headed out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER #12**_

_**CHEATER.**_

_I'm heading__ out the door to the bus and Karen asks__where jack is, I tell her that he went to work early and is meeting me at school later. "Are you sure because he caught the early bus with some girl named Regina... I think." "Karen I never thought I'd say this but get me to school as fast as you can! Step on it." She drives as quickly as she can but unfortunately the police catch her, she has to pull over. "Sorry Karen." "Don't worry about it just get your butt to him and see what he's up to." I run off the bus and sprint the rest of the way which may I add is three kilometres away from the bus stop. I finally get to the gate and its 8:40am alright 20 minutes till school starts I can find him. I look everywhere. In the boys and girl toilets, I look in all classrooms. Literally everywhere until I stop and breathe. "Hey!" Rikki yells. "Rikki this isn't a good time." "What? What's wrong? You're normally always happy to see me and where is jack?" "That's my point, he might be cheating on me with Regina." "What? Sara you're not making sense, jacks kind and nice and after everything he's done for you why would he cheat on you." "He left a note saying that he was going to work early and when I got to the bus Karen said he left on the early bus with Regina." "oh, um... this might be bad." Says Rikki. We search everywhere and then I stop realising that I hadn't checked behind the school where her usual "sex" spot is, I so hope that she and jack aren't there or I'm going to go off!" I turn the corner, "Sarah, I don't think this is a good idea." "Rikki your concerns are taken note of, but I need to know. I have the right too." I turn the last corner and there they are. Jack on top of Regina and there kissing, kissing the way jack never kissed me. And for some reason I'm not angry. I'm jealous. It's weird. Regina looks up and points to me and then jacks looks up and his face goes into shock then sympathy. "Sarah!" I walk away tears stinging my eyes. "I don't want to hear it jack, there is nothing you can say or explain that will remove the images that are in my mind." He chases after me trying to put his pants on without tripping. _

"_Sarah! Wait cant you let me explain." "What?! That you accidently fell on Regina without your pants on and then she had you in her arms kissing you and you couldn't move!" "Yes actually that's a good explanation." Jack says. "You are such an ass!" I walk off not letting him say anymore. How can he say something like that? After he's just been caught cheating. "Sarah" Rikki says with sympathy in her voice. "I just can't believe it, after everything. I mean he moved in, he wanted to marry me." "He wanted to marry you!" "Well. Yeah sort of like that." You know what we should do!?" "What?" I ask. "You'll see, but meet me at your place as early as you can." "Ok..." _

_After 6__th__ period I get out saying I have a head cold. I walk home with rikki. I don't know how but I think she slept with the principle to get out I mean it took her like 20 minutes to get out. We got home and went straight into his bedroom. "Why are we here?" I ask. "Just watch, you'll feel so much better after you do this." And she grabbed his computer and chucked it out of the window and smashed into a million pieces. I laughed. We spent about 45 minutes throwing everything out the window and when I mean everything I mean literally everything. We discussed It and rikki is moving in now! She's the same as jack, she can't leave me alone in a house that both my mother and grandmother were murdered in. By the time jack gets home rikki's moved in. Me and rikki are sitting at the dining table having a cup of coffee when jack and __**REGINA**__ come through the door. "Well if it isn't Mr. Cheater with a capital C." Says rikki. "I'm sorry?" says jack. "Don't play dumb jack." Pressures rikki. I roll my eyes. " well if you guys don't mind me and Regina are going to up to my room and do some stuff, if you don't want to hear stuff I suggest you get out." And that's where my buttons were pushed. "e-x-c-u-s-e me!" I yell. "You're excused." Regina says with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry but this isn't your house anymore. You are such an idiot for even thinking that you could walk through this door again after I caught you cheating! And then you have the decency to bring in the damn SLUT!" I'm all rage now. Everyone looks at me in shock. " so I suggest if you want to do some "stuff" you take your little friend over there and go over her house where you can deal with her stuck up, snobby, rich parents! And if you dare put foot in this house again I will literally kick your ass in front of everyone and have posters of you and her taken down by the girl you once loved! Now get your butts out this door before I do it now!" jack takes Regina up to the room to collect his stuff only to soon realise that it's been taken out and replaced by rikki's stuff. "Where's all my stuff?" he asks me. But I turn away and ignore him. "You might want to look out in the back yard." Rikki answers for me. They run out to the yard and then he screams. He walks back in with a broken wood piece from his bed and takes a swing. Lucky I have good reflexes. "What the hell!?" I yell and before you know it Regina herself has hit me in the back of the head with a metal piece of steel. "NOOOOOO!" screams rikki and then she out too._


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER #13**_

_**HOSPITAL... AGAIN**_

_I wake up and find that I'm in a pool of blood. There's white lights everywhere and rikki's there next to me holding my hand rocking herself crying. I call out her name but she doesn't hear me. I'm eventually screaming until I black out again. I wake up again and found myself on the ground of my house still in a pool of blood; everything's the same except the white lights. "Where are they?" I ask. "Well they hit me and I fell I woke up and they were gone. They didn't even ring the ambulance." "I can't move." I say. So she gets up and calls the ambulance herself. I black out once again and wake up this time in hospital._

_The doctor does examinations and says that I'll have a lump on my head but that there's no major damage. Police want to come in and question me later after I get some proper rest. But I don't. I can't sleep knowing that jack can walk through that door, say he's my boyfriend and finish me off. Why is my life full of it? No matter what everyone I love and care about always turns out bad. Who next? Rikki. Nah she would never do that but then again I never thought grandpa would do it or even jack. Someone knocks on the door and I jump up and grab the closest thing that could hurt someone. Believe it or not I got this needle full of sleep syrup. "Come in!" I yell. The door opens and I'm ready for attack but instead of jack coming in it was two police officers, one my age and actually pretty cute and a female girl which no offence but she's quiet ugly. Not to be so judgemental. "I don't think that you're going to need that." Says the boy officer." Oh... right" I lower it down. "I thought you were jack." "Jack?" he asks. "Please tell me more. Oh I'm sorry I'm Caleb I'm new to the force and this is Maria, a very good police officer who is evaluating me so please just pretend she's not here." "Um... ok" I sit on the bed and I'm ready to answer anything Caleb wants me to answer. We start off with me telling him everything that happened. "You actually threw all of his stuff out of the window?" he asked. "Well... yes I mean what else do you do to a guy that cheats on you and then brings that girl home to have s**!?" "Ok. Ok I don't blame you, so back on track." "Right!" I continue on my story and Caleb reassures me that he'll be put through court and possibly put into prison for 2 months and will have 53 hours community service. I don't know if that's entirely true but I'll have to trust him. "Thank you miss Morgan-" " please call me Sarah." I interrupt. "Right, well thankyou Sarah and I hope you get well soon." Did you hear that!? He hopes I get better soon! __ "And I will see you in class." He says. "Wait! We have a class together?" "Yes we have geometry, science, English and math together." "Oh right, ok see you then... I guess." He smiles and walks out. Man can I not wait till I get to school. I go into the next hospital room to meet rikki who didn't take a harder hit than me, "hey rikki, how you feeling?" " I'm going to kill him when we get to school and then bring him back from the dead to clean the mess up and then he can leave again." she has her breakfast in her hands going on a rampage. "And what I can't believe is that you dated him!" "Rikki don't get me started, you encouraged it as well. And plus did you talk to the hot new police officer?" "Yes, but I wouldn't date him. Would you?" "I would definitely, we have some classes together." Omg it's like jack all over again. The first time I meet him and I have a crush him and now with the officer. "Omg you're crushing on him!" rikki yells. "But don't think that this changes that I'm going to kill jack." "How about this...was not going to kill him. We're going to show him that we don't care what he does, were bigger and stronger than ever now." "Oh so, were not going to kill him were going to bash him!" she smiles. "Not exactly what I had in mind but we can't be scared of him." "Who the hell in this planet said I was scared?" "No one, oh just never mind" I'm stumbling all my words over and over again. _

_The doctors had us stay over for a couple more nights and Caleb came back, not as a police officer but as a friend. "I think he likes you!" rikki says. But when we get to school he completely ignores me. Again it's like jack all over again there better not be any posters in the cafeteria. But when were in biology I stop in front of him on his way out. "Hey." I say to him. "Hello" he says awkwardly. "What's wrong with you?" I ask. "What do you mean, nothing, are you saying I have ADHD or something?" "No, no, no definitely not I mean everyday you'd come to the hospital and we'd hand out. But now it's as if your ignoring me. Have I done something wrong?" "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! If anyone has done something wrong it's me. You see I'm kind of ashamed that I couldn't keep my promise. You see I took the problem to the chief and there's not enough evidence to go through with this by his standards." " is that the only reason why you hung out with me? Because you felt sympathy for me?" "Well, yeah." He says looking like he might of said something wrong. "wow, you are just like every other boy here at doomsdale. Complete assholes who can't hang out with a girl, only because you want something out of it and yet all you've done is not gain sympathy or feel less ashamed but you've just broken a girls heart." And I walk off. It was time to hop on the bus and i run as fast as I can but I miss the bus by that much. "Can I give you a ride home?" Caleb asks. "And why would that be?" I ask. "Well after today it really got me thinking..." he pauses for a moment. " I think I like you and I would really like to get to know you better and hope that we might become more than friends." I look in shock and awe. I think he just said he liked me more than a friend! I blush, "ok" I give him a smile and he runs to the car and opens the door for me like every gentleman should._


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER #14**_

_**CALEB'S DATE.**_

"_Soooo..." I say on our way home in the car. "Soooo..." he says back. He laughs and I just roll my eyes. "Well, may as well make good time of this talk, what's your favourite colour?" I ask. "blue." Crap! Same as jack's. Why can't I get away from him? Or out of my mind. "What about yours?" he says. "Um... orange." "Why is that?" "Because it's peaceful and calming I guess, yours?" "Because it's the colour of the sky and I wish to be up there with it one day." "Wow, I think you just touched my heart!" I say sarcastically. We both laugh. We arrive at my house and I realise that I didn't even tell him where I live. "Wait how do you know where I live?" "Well, I saw it through the papers on the assessment." "Are you stalking me now?" I laugh and close the door. "Sarah! Wait" he opens his door and runs out to grab my arm. "Do you think you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asks. His blue eyes creep into mine, "you won't give up will you?" I smile. " not unless you want me too." I pause... "Yeah ok pick me up at 7.00" and I walk off as if I didn't care but I did! I mean this is the police officer I called HOT! When rikki comes home I tell her everything. "Ok, ok so we have to find you something to wear!" says rikki. "I don't know what to wear! I don't even know where he's taking me! For all I know he's taking me horse riding!" and believe it or not he was taking me horse riding. I had the same black dress on that I did on Joe and Chris's after party wedding and some black high heels on. "Diiiiiiiiiiinggg dooooooongg" there goes the door bell. Me and rikki start jumping up and down. I go to open the door when suddenly I get nervous. "What should I say?" I ask rikki. "Anything!" she says back. I open the door and there Caleb is in a little rodeo type get up. "Um... Hi" I say to him. "Hey, well you're not really dressed up for horse riding are you?" "Well... when you said going out for dinner I thought you meant to a restaurant but I can get changed if were riding horses!" "Oh no there's no time!" and before you know it he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. We hop in the car and drive off. We sit in silence for about 10 minutes. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you but it takes an hour to get to the countryside. And I'm sure my sister will have something for you, I mean you look about the same size." "Oh ok-wait! You have a sister?" "Yeah her name is Miranda; she's three years younger than me." "oh." Is all I say. We drive 15 minutes down the road and Caleb turns left into the McDonalds drive thru. "Oh my gosh." I say. "What do you want?" he asks. I look at him in shock were going horse riding and for dinner he's getting me McDonalds! This is so not as romantic as I thought it would be. "I'll get a bottle of water." I say. He looks weirdly at me. The beeper goes off. "Uh... yes can I please get x2 blueberry mcflurys, a bottle of water and a coke please?" "What-""I am not letting my date go hungry, plus its only ice-cream." I let out a sigh and then I stop, did he call me his date! We get our food and hed off we have about 20 minutes before we get to Miranda's and then the car starts making a rumbling sound, " oh no, please tell me no." I say. Caleb looks at me sympathetically. "Oh no." Is all I say. We get out of the car and start walking straight. Caleb starts telling me all these mysterious missing cases and may I add classified! I nod and smile a lot. Then all of a sudden Caleb stops. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Something I've always wanted to do the first time I met you." I walk over and then Caleb pulls me close. Before you know it he leans in for a kiss. But I back away. "I'm sorry Caleb, I like you... a lot, but I just can't let a guy get to me so close again. I don't even know you that well and the same thing happened with jack and look where it ended me! I'm so paranoid about going to sleep at night I can't –"He stops me in my tracks. "I will never hurt you like that. You don't know me that well and I know that but you know that in your heart you can't let jack get to you and that's exactly what he wants." He pauses and before I say another word he leans in and gives me a kiss. Ok I take It back this is romantic." I am so glad this went to plan" he says. "Wait? That car hasn't actually broken down has it?" I lift an eyebrow. "Well, not exactly..." I wack him with my drink bottle and before you know it he lifts me up and puts me over his shoulders. "Let me down!" I yell laughing. I don't want him to let me down but I want to play along with this for a while. He puts me down and were walking for a while hand in hand until I fall over a rock and land straight on the ground, "Ow! " I yell. "Are you alright?!" "No I feel so stupid, I fell over a rock" he laughs and picks me up. I try to walk on it but I all do is almost fall over again before he catches me in his arms. "Most likely sprained" he says checking it out in the car. We drive to his sister's house and by the time we get there my ankle feels better and I walk normally. We knock on the door and Caleb's sister opens the door, "HIIIII!" she yells giving Caleb a big hug, "Oh and you must be... Caleb's girlfriend! So nice to meet you! I'm Miranda" giving me a hug. "Oh-no she's not my-"Caleb starts, "Oh- yes I am thankyou nice to meet you too, I'm Sarah."I interrupt. Caleb gives me a look. And then smiles and pulls me closer. "Well come inside. We don't want you freezing out there now do we?" she gestures for us to come inside and closes the door after us. "Oh you don't expect to ride a horse in that thing? Even though it's quite beautiful." she says. She takes me upstairs and we go looking through her closet while Caleb goes to meet the rest of the family. "You're a very lucky girl!" Miranda says, "He nearly never brings girls home, he must really like you." "Ha-ha he must." We look a bit more until we find a purple flannel shirt and some black skinny jeans. She puts my hair in a side-plate and then we go down stairs. "Hey! Look what Caleb caught while out in Adelaide!" Everyone cheers and myself and Caleb just blush. I go around meeting everyone. Caleb's dad is Bob, he's a fisherman. Unfortunately Caleb's mum died when he was 16. There's Brandon, Caleb's brother, Caleb's uncle and aunty; Susan and Justin. I could go on but that might take half an hour. We go out riding and I got the horse called stark because he's so smart and can figure how to do anything out. It's 1:00 in the morning when I get home. "Thank-you so much for tonight! I had so much fun, it was nothing as I expected." "Oh... so you liked the MacDonald's?" we laugh. He walks me up the stairs to the front door, Caleb's about to give me one last kiss before I see rikki poking her head out the window to watch, I slam the window with my hand and rikki screams falling off the couch, " Ouch!" is all I hear from her. I laugh and get one last kiss from Caleb." I'll see you tomorrow and I open the door and watch Caleb go back to his car having a little dance._


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER#15**_

_**HOME.**_

"_So, how was the date!" Rikki yells at me. "It was amazing! We stopped in the middle of nowhere and Caleb pretended the car was broken down and omg it was amazing!" "Did you kiss him? That's all I wanted to know? Because after you slammed that window I didn't get to see anything!" "Ok, ok yes I did twice!" "AHHHHH!" she screams. We walk up to the bedroom and Rikki takes all my make-up off. "Do you think that he might be the one?!" she says. "I don't know! Am I supposed to base that on a first date?" "YES!" she squeals. "Knock, Knock." The doorbell rings. "Go get it, it might be Caleb coming back asking for your hand- in marriage!" squeals Rikki. "Ok, ok." I'm running down the stairs to go open the door but just as I go to open it I stop and think about what I'm going to say. Don't think Sarah just let faith take its course. I open the door and my mind is blown it's not Caleb standing there its jack._

"_Go away! You're not welcome here!" I scream at him but he doesn't budge. "Sarah what's wrong?" Rikki says running down the stairs. And then she stops. "I'm going to kill him!" she starts running but I stop her in her tracks, "don't worry Rikki. He was just leaving anyway." "No I wasn't, see Sarah I want you back. I know now what I was missing out on and I don't want to leave you behind or our little dog either." And he puts our little dog on the ground. Collin runs to me and I pick him up. "Jack, I'm sorry I just can't. After everything you did to me how do you think that you would be welcomed back here?" I start to yell but know that I can't. "Good- bye jack and thanks for the dog." I slam the door shut in his face. "Here take the dog." It tells Rikki and I ring Caleb as fast as I can. "Ring, ring, ring." I wait. "Hello, Caleb speaking." "Caleb I need you to come over right away." "Ok, what's going on?" he asks me. "I just had Jack come over and he hasn't left the door yet. I'm kind of scared." In the back ground you can hear Rikki shouting awful things at Jack as he tries to re-enter the house. "GET OUT!" I scream at him, "I'm coming over as soon as I can." And he hangs up._

_Jack has entered the house and has Rikki by her arm. "Let go of her!" I scream and try to grab his arm but all he does is grab me with his other one. "Let us go!" I scream at him. "Only if you promise you'll take me back." "No! I love somebody else." I scream. "Impossible" he screams back and hits me with my own hand. The door suddenly opens and there is Caleb at mine and rikki's rescue. "What do you think you're doing?" Caleb asks. He comes over and uses the karate moves he knows and untangles my arms in jacks and it hurts but as long as I'm out of it I don't mind. I lay on the ground. Watching it all unravel. Jack and Caleb fight. Then all of a sudden. Caleb has Jack on the floor in hand cuffs before you know it. He grabs Jack and throws him out the door. " if you ever think of stepping one foot in this house or touching one of these girls again you will have me to deal with!" then jack runs off with the hand-cuffs still in place. "Thank-you so much Caleb!" and I run up and give him a hug. "Hey why don't you stay the night?" asks Rikki. And I shoot her a look. "For our protection of course!" Rikki says hastily. "Sure why not?" he laughs._

_I make some coffee and for a while I just sit there wondering what I should say to him. "Well, thanks... again I mean." I say but all he does is laugh. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to say after what you did for me." "I wouldn't worry too much I mean I do this for a living." We laugh. "I had a really fun time tonight well you know before the whole incident." " yeah me too." He says and smiles. He leans in for another kiss and I don't stop him even though rikki's standing at the kitchen door watching with our popcorn. "Oh my god! You guys are so cute together. Please don't let me disrupt you! Keep kissing and I'll watch this movie by myself." We laugh and pull apart. Rikki brings over the popcorn and we start eating before we even know what movies were going to pick. "I reckon Aliens vs. Predators!" yells Rikki. "I reckon letters to Juliet!"Myself and Caleb yell back, "Yeah, yeah. You would have picked Aliens vs. Predators if it wasn't for you girlfriend." Rikki says pointing to Caleb and I laugh. I sit there snuggled up to Caleb eating some popcorn. "How about we watch letters to Juliet and then Aliens vs. Predators?" I ask. "No way! You and him will be making out by then!" Rikki says laughing. I roll my eyes. "well we do have school tomorrow." I say. "I'm heading up to bed." Says Rikki. "You love birds enjoy yourself down here." And she runs off, I won't even tell you what happened after that!_

_It was morning and time to get up and ready for school. I made sure I turned the alarm on, so me and Caleb could get up in time. "Beep, beep, beep, beep." The alarm goes off. "Time to get up." And pat Caleb on the cheek. Its 6:00 AM and I start making pancakes for breakfast. "Man I didn't get any sleep last night. You guys were so loud! What were you doing?" Yawns Rikki. Me and Caleb look at each other and smile. "Oh no please tell me I was not listening to that!" yells Rikki and me and Caleb laugh. The bus is coming and were already at the bus stop. Wow does Caleb make sure were organised, we were there 30mins early! "Who is this catch?" asks Karen. "I'm Caleb nice to meet you, I'm Sarah's boyfriend."  
"I bet you are" says Karen back. Rikki, Caleb and I sit at the back while we enjoy the bus to school. We stop at Walloon and you would not believe who are the new kids catching the bus. Regina and Jack. "You've got to be kidding me." I whisper, "Well if it isn't well... you" "Yeah well you might want to ask where your boyfriend was last night." I tease. Regina and Jack go and sit somewhere else, they start fighting but make-up pretty quickly. Me and Caleb laugh. We get to school and we have Biology straight up." What are you doing you're assessment on?" asks Rikki. "I have no idea." I respond back. We get to biology and I stand there waiting for our teacher to come in but he never does. Finally Miss Kathy walks through the door, "I think that it's your right to know that Mr. Kimberly has been murdered." Everyone looks in shock. Caleb looks straight at me and Jack giggles. " All we know is that he was murdered by one in this class. You are all in immediate shut down and you must not leave the school grounds. Police came in and interviewed us all and you wouldn't believe what happened! " It was me!" jack confesses. " but it was for a good reason, you see he was following myself and Regina home and he pulled out a knife once he swung first I took him down. I didn't know what to do so I threw him in the lake down by homeward street. I made sure that Regina sworn to secrecy. I guess I couldn't hold it in any longer." The police took him under arrest and the class was left in silence. "You will continue with your next class. You will have a replacement starting tomorrow. That is all." And we all head out. "I can't believe what happened in there." I say to Caleb as we walk towards our next class (math.) "Yeah me neither, I mean I knew jack was a bad guy I just didn't think he would kill someone." Were in math and Mrs Connors greets us and hopes that we mourn Mr Kimberly's death. I think her and Mr Kimberly were having an affair. But it got pretty serious and they were about to get married, until now. She lets herself go and before you know it she's crying. We call mrs Kathy in and know that a of the teachers would mourn so Mrs Kathy lets us go for the rest of the day. Most of us cheer but the rest of us which include Caleb and myself just sit there wondering how everything is going to play out. Caleb walks me home and we sit there until Rikki comes home. "Did you hear? About Mr Kimberley?" asks Rikki. " we were the first to know, because he was our biology teacher." We sit there and talk more but eventually even though he was really boring he was still a nice guy we couldn't talk without crying like all the other teachers. Rikki makes us some hot chocolate and we watch Aliens vs. Predators. It is actually a really good movie. Me and Caleb go upstairs to finish our assessments off. About halfway through writing I feel sick and have to go to the bathroom. " oh no." I say. "what?" Caleb asks. " can you please drive me to the closest pharmacy?" I ask. We go straight away. I hadn't told Caleb why exactly but I think he knows why. We pull up and take a parking space. I tell him to wait in the car. I go inside and go to the bathroom section. I don't know what they're called but I was looking for those sticks that you have to pee on to find out if you're pregnant or not. I pay for it, man is it embarrassing. I run out the door and get in the car, "What exactly did you get that is so important?" he asks. "You'll see but just get me home as quick as you can." He goes about 20k over the speed limit. We arrive home. "I have to go to the toilet first, I'm busting but I'll tell you after I promise and I run upstairs towards the toilet and open the packet. I sit on the toilet and read the instructions very careful. "How do you work this thing?" I ask myself. This is so embarrassing even if no-one's watching. I pee on the stick, clean it off and shake it as quickly as I can. I wait 2 minutes till it says anything. __**PREGNANT.**__ Is what it says. I didn't believe it. One time and I was pregnant? I try another and another and another and they all say: __**PREGNANT. **__ This couldn't be happening. I clean myself up and call for Caleb to come. "Yeah what's wrong?" he asks. "I need you to come in." I say, "I am not coming in!" he squeals like a girl. "Oh my god, there's nothing to see now come in!" he comes in and there I am holding 4 pregnant sticks. He stares. "What are those?" he asks. "You know what they are." I tell him. "Are you serious? Like deadly serious?" he tells me. "Yes!" I say. He comes up and gives me a big hug, "I never thought I'd be happier." He says. "Pheeew I thought you'd freak out." We run down stairs and tell Rikki, "No freaking way!" she shouts. "YES WAY!" I shout back. And we have a big hug. Then it hits me... IM PREGNANT._


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER #16**_

_**PREGNANCY**_

_I have to go back to school and face the fact that I'm pregnant and that every student at school knows it. I have some come to me and congratulate me and others give me dirty looks. Wow they must think that I've slept with Caleb a million times. I still don't know what I'm going to do about this I mean obviously I can't stay at school while I'm pregnant. "What are we going to do Caleb?" I ask as we hop of the bus. "What do you mean?"He asks. "Well what are we going to do once I get a baby bump, when the baby arrives, the money were going to need? What are we going to do?" I ask again. "I don't know, I really don't know." We sit at a table and discuss the situation. We've come to the conclusion that when I'm at 3 weeks I'll stop school and stay at Miranda's place for a while because Caleb can't leave me at home alone. So while I get pampered at Miranda's, Caleb will be at school learning. Financially we don't know. We're going to both get jobs and I still get the $4,000 of course which Caleb knows about. He's not very fond on the idea. Ok I'll let you in on a secret nobody knows about yet. I'm paid to be rikki's friend. By her dad. You see Rikki is a rich kind of girl she was really mean back in the day and had no friends. She decided that there was nothing to life without friends and gave up. Her dad now pays us to be her friend and I know it sounds harsh but it was the only thing that got me and my family by. I would have done it for free because Rikki is so cool. But again I needed the money. Caleb isn't really exactly keen on the idea but it was going to get us by. _

_There I was, I had just hit 3 weeks and just only getting a baby bump. "Ding Dong." The doorbell rings to Miranda's place. I knew that this was going to be hell. Miranda was such a girly girl and not to mention she does beauty pageant. That has to send you a sign.  
"I'm coming!" and she opens the door. "There she is! My pregnant sister in-law." "Ha-ha were not married." I explain. "Well... anyway come in, come in." She grabs my bags and we walk in. "I have set up the spare room for you guys and well I can't wait to get to know you so much Sarah. We're going to have so much fun!" she squeals, just like Rikki. "I feel bad for Rikki, did you make sure that you put security cameras all up and you have to check on her every night." I whisper to Caleb. "Yes, now stop worrying. You're going to have a baby! Focus on yourself instead of others." I sigh. I'm so worried for Rikki. Leaving her all alone in a place that my mother, grandmother and grandfather died. That place would be haunted or something._

_I was 4 days into staying at Miranda's and I didn't find it all that bad. We had pedicures and manicures and omg when she called in the "massagers" they rubbed my feet and everything. It was amazing. Miranda says she's going to call them in once a fortnight for me. And if she did I would be on my knees praying to her but then again that would only be if I could get on my knees. I'm 3 weeks and 3 days into pregnancy and I'm feeling the hormones kick in. I sometimes yell at Caleb for no reason but he always understands. Sometimes I think that if I go off at him enough time he will leave me but I get that feeling that he won't. And I'm glad. One night me and Caleb were having this big fight over a $12,000 bill on our sonograms. I burst into tears and he gives me a hug. I feel so embarrassed when I do this too he and I know that I can't be locked up all day in a house with his sister all the time. I'm pretty sure that Miranda knows that too now. So without me knowing Miranda calls up Rikki and invites her for a week. She misses out on school but I don't think that she really minds. I'm on the couch when the door rings. "I'll get it!" shouts Miranda. She runs to the door and opens it. "Hi!" she screams. Rikki runs through the door. "Where is she, I haven't seen her in ages." She sees me on the couch. "Hey pregnant lady." She walks over to me. "Hey." I say tiredly. "Can I have a feel?" she asks. "Sure!" I say. She puts her hands on my stomach. "I can't feel anything." She says. "That's because I'm only 6 weeks into it." I say. She looks shocked. Over the next 4 days we sit there bored. "There's nothing you can really do with a pregnant women." I say. We sit there watching movies all day. The girls have popcorn and I have a bowl of fruit. I have a glass of milk everyday and make sure I feed myself for the baby's sake. I don't know how I'm going to work off all this fat. My stomach gets bigger and bigger every week._

_It's tempting with the cravings I get for chocolate. I would wake up one night and me and Caleb would go out and sneak some ice-cream from the freezer. "How do you do it?" he asks. "Do what?" "You know be pregnant." "Oh, well I don't know I just go through with it every day as best I can." I eventually end up shoving his face in the ice-cream and then he'll do the same. I get morning sickness every morning, afternoon and night. I'll wake up to it which isn't very nice. We have to change the sheets and then I won't be able to get back to sleep. I try and help around the house as much as I can. But Miranda brushes me off as if I'm helpless. i know she worries about me but I don't like the feeling._

_Being pregnant suck. Is what I think. Your stomach gets fat and your hormones go crazy. You have cravings which you can't help and not to mention the endless vomiting. Why can't this baby give me a break? I wonder. It's been months I can't necessarily give you information on my everyday pregnancy because there's not much to tell. But here I am at 9 months pregnant and I could give birth anytime now. The doctor says that its due in a week or two and to tell you the truth I can't wait. I can finally do exercise and get outside without falling over._


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER #17**_

"_**YES OR NO?"**_

_It's my birthday in 2 days and I'm excited. The only problem is I'm still pregnant. It's been 4 days since the baby was supposed to be due and I'm getting worried. So much stress has come off of me for some reason. I know that the baby will come very soon which is a blessing in disguise, Caleb has never been more happier and me well I'm about to turn 19 in two days! Please hold on I pray to the baby. Caleb says that it would be so cool if I gave birth on my birthday. But I have watched movies where girls give birth and all I can say is that it's painful! Why should I go through that on my birthday? I know I know it sounds selfish but once you have to go through pregnancy to know what I'm feeling, maybe then you'll understand._

"_You don't have any plans for tonight do you?" Caleb asks. "Well, I was going to sit on the couch and be a pregnant lady. But I think anything you've planned will be much better." I say. "Good because tonight were going outside." "Omg it's my dream come true!" I say sarcastically. We both laugh. We sit around until Caleb goes upstairs to go get dressed up, Miranda takes me up so I can try on a dress that she bought for me, "You shouldn't have!" I say to Miranda. "Please, it's no big deal." And rolls her eyes. Miranda has bought me a $400 dress that may I add is actually in my size. It's purple and flows our so I have room and the frills lay at the front. I put it on, "I hope I don't go into labour today." I say. "Oh, don't you worry if you do then that's definitely sending you a message about what's going to happen tonight!" she squeals. "But I better not give away any clues._

_We walk out of the room with Miranda by my side. There Caleb is standing at the bottom of the stairs in a tuxedo. "Wow I thought we were going outside not to a ball or anything." I tease. "I could say the same for you." He teases back. I walk down the stairs and put my arm around his. "Thanks Miranda that's all." And gives her a wink. We walk outside and Miranda does a little clap behind us. I turn back around to face the front and to my amazement there is a beautiful sitting area on top of checked red and white quilt. There's a table with white roses hmm. My favourite. An elegant dinner has been set up of course no mean vegetarian style. And two glasses of champagne, "I don't know if I can have the champagne." I say as we sit down. "Oh don't worry that's only water." He laughs, "Mines is the champagne." He laughs once again. "So, what have we planned for tonight evening?" I ask. "Well, I'm glad that you are interested because tonight we are sitting under the stars counting sheep." He says. "Wow this is going to be the best night ever!" I say. We sit talking for about half an hour. Than another and then another. I yawn, "Wow I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed but thanks for tonight it was fun. Counting sheep and looking at stars." I tease. I get up and start to walk away, "Wait Sarah." He begins. He chases after me and stops me in my tracks. I wait there for about 2 minutes while he stands there and thinks about what he's going to say. Then finally he gets down on one knee pull out a box and opens. There right in front of me is a gold ring with a diamond on the top. "I don't exactly know what to say. But all I know is that I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, were going to have a baby together. We're going to have a happy life together, well... I hope. Ha well I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well... um... well..." "Spit it out." I say encouragingly because I know what I want to say and I know what he's trying to say, "Will you Sarah quill Morgan marry me?" I stand there shocked for a minute, "YES!" I scream and he holds me in his arms. I give him a kiss and before you know it Miranda runs out screaming, "YES, YES, YES! I told you she was going to say yes!" she jumps up and down and gives us a big hug. We walk inside and jack stops. "Oh I forget to give you this." And pulls out the ring and pops it on my finger. It takes a while to get used to because I'm not used to having a ring on my finger. But I think I will. I know now that I will always be with Caleb. I don't question it like I did with jack. I call Rikki and give her the big news. She screams I have to turn mute on because she won't stop and I laugh. I know that my time with terror and disaster is over. I can finally get on with my life without second guessing; now I'm truly happy._

_I'm laying in bed that night, already on the internet choosing a church when my stomach kicks, but it's not like the other kicks I get, I'm in pain and it won't stop. "Caleb!" I shake him so he can wake up and he does, "Caleb I'm in pain." I start shouting and he gets up straight away. He puts on his robe. "Miranda, I'm taking Sarah to the hospital!" but she only grunts, I don't that she listened. She's half asleep. Caleb runs to the car. "Slow down." I yell to him. But he doesn't he's just as excited as I am. I sit in the car for 5 minutes waiting for Caleb, he water and towels and everything just in case we don't make it in time. Which I doubt. I'm not getting any symptoms that giving birth declares for you, I just have pain in my stomach, "Caleb I don't think I'm giving birth." I say and then he stops. He's shocked at what I've said and drops everything. He bolts in the car and without even putting his seatbelt on he slams his foot on the brake. Were heading way over the speed limit, I tell him to slow down he's going to give me a heart attack. But he doesn't. We just arrive at the hospital when a car jumps in front of us and takes our lot. "Are you kidding me!" he yells at them. He drives off and finds another. We rush out of the car. "Hello, welcome to Doomsdale Hospital how may we help." "Were in an emergency." Caleb explains further and I'm put in immediately. I have my doctor: Doc Tom. Come in and he has a look, "There's nothing to worry about." He says. "I think you might be going through an early stage of labour it only happens one in a million but you're not officially in labour, so please go back home and chill as the people say these days and congrats on the engagement." We thank him and continue home. "Wait does this mean that the baby will be coming soon?" I ask. "Yes it does." He smiles. We drive home and tell Miranda that nothing serious has happened; we all go back to bed and sleep in till 11:00am._

_I wake up and there Rikki is standing beside my bed with her face in front of mine. "Well hello pregnant engaged lady I think it is now." And she smiles. "AHHHHHH." I scream as if she was a stalker and Caleb jumps up and does some weird karate moves. "Yeah nice moves captain weirdo, a two yr old could do better than that." Says Rikki. We settle down and than Rikki get straight to the point. "You're having your wedding tomorrow." She says. "Wait... what!?" I scream. Everybody's planned it since the day Caleb told us he was going to propose, he wants to have the wedding before the baby comes that way it's not a bastard child." She says. "Wait a bastard child? I don't get it, what's a bastard child?" I ask. "A bastard child is a chid that's born before his or her parents are married." "He didn't even consult me." I say. But I'm not angry at him, I wouldn't want my child to be a bastard child either and if that's what he believes in then so be it. The only thing left was to get the dress. So me and Rikki headed off in search of a wedding dress that would actually fit me. Unfortunately we were unlucky, so we decided with just wearing the dress Miranda got me. "You look so beautiful." Says Miranda and Rikki. They did my hair and put a purple, elegant flower in my braid. I got up and took Caleb's dad's arm. Since I don't have a dad of my own, I never got to meet him. He left before I was born. But I'm not worried about it because I know that Caleb wouldn't leave. So before you know it I start walking down the aisle prepared to say my vows and finally marry him._


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER #18**_

_**I DO.**_

_I walk down the aisle with bob and never have I felt so nervous, not doing my English essays, nothing! God do I miss school, wait. How can I be thinking about school on my wedding day? It's official; I'm going C-R-A-Z-Y! Bob lets go of my hand and I wonder why, then I realise I'm at the end of the aisle and ready to take Caleb's hand. We hold our hands together. "Are you feeling alright?" Caleb whispers. "Yeah, fine. Why?" I ask. Were whispering between each other while the chaperon continues talking. "You're looking a little pale." "Oh." I say. I shake it off. I start to get pains in my stomach and in other parts. My body starts shaking and I start sweating like a pig! " I vow to protect you and to hold you till the end of my days, I will always be there for you in rough times and good. I will never let you go." By now my knees are crumbling underneath me. " I promise to care and cherish every moment with you. I promise to protect you and be there for you every step of every way, I promise to love- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! My water broke!" there was a puddle underneath me and I was screaming random things that popped into my mind. " were going to need a toaster." At one point is what I said. " Yes honey, yes we definitely need a toaster." Caleb says as he pushes helps push a stretcher on our way to the maternity ward. My eyes have gone cross eyed and I start to feel dizzy. " Do you see the stars up there?" I point to the ceiling which of course theres none up there. " yes, darling the stars are beautiful." He puts a wet cloth on my head and keeps pushing. The doctors keep telling Caleb to calm me down but I don't. No matter what Caleb does I don't. I start having spas attacks on the stretcher, " stop tickling me!" I shout at Caleb. The doctors just look at Caleb. "Hey, I'm not doing anything, this woman's crazy." He makes the circling motion on my head. They all laugh. " Hey there is this chick that's giving birth soon! Just thought you should know!" their faces drop and they get serious, they keep pushing and that's when I black out._

"_Everything's going to be alright." Is all I hear while I'm standing in a room of white. Then my eyes go dizzy and come back to reality. " She's awake!" everyone screams. They rush towards me except Caleb who walks slowly with something wrapped in a quilt. Oh that's just the baby. Wait! The baby! " omg, is it a boy or a girl and wait... what happened and why can't I remember anything and what happened with the wedding?" a million questions pop into my mind but nobody bothers to answer them. Everyone falls silent and watches this baby come into my arms as if it was a miracle. "It's a girl." Caleb says with a hushed voice. " you're not going to get much sleep for the next 10 years." Says Rikki. We all laugh but silently so that we dont wake up the baby. " what are you going to name her?" asks bob. "well we discussed it before I had the baby and where going to name her EMILY!" I say. To Caleb and myself Emily seemed like the perfect name and now that I've seen her. I know it's perfect. I hold her in my arms while everyone tells me what happened. After I left so did everyone else and we still don't know how the ceremonys going to continue but I decided that we would go to a waterfall down near Lake coco. When I was about to give birth I blacked out and well I wouldn't wake up so to keep the baby alive the doctors had to have an operation where unfortunately they cut my stomach open. I now have stitches or scars(to make me seem more tougher). And now when my baby girl is all grown I'll tell her the story. Caleb and I could never be more happier. We decide that we'll stay an extra couple of nights at Miranda's and move back in to my old house. Rikki has rented an apartment down near Doomdale High School and lucky for her she dosn't have to be woken up by the screams of my child. Miranda hasn't slept since we got back and well... neither have we. Caleb and I have shifts so every second night I have to go get the baby and vica verca for him._

" _I havnt slept in two weeks!" yells Caleb. " Oh shut up Caleb! Neither have I. Unlike you I was the one who had to conceive the baby! So don't go blaming it on me that you havn't gotten sleep!" we start yelling at each other day and night. The sleeplessness has finally taken it's toll. Never have I been so tired, not even when I was pregnant. We postponed the wedding, but I don't think we'll have another one and we've decided that the wedding was good enough for us. We had the baby and even though I was the only one to say my vows I trust Caleb anyway. So we've got our rings. Were now legally married and well... have a child already. We fall silent because there's not a peep from Emily. We run to the room only to find she's fast asleep. We walk out as quietly as we can. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. I'm just tired and stressed from work." Explains Caleb. "I know and so am I. Never did I think that this would happen to me so quickly and don't get me wrong. I'm happy, can we please stop arguing? No matter how angry we are? It won't be the best environment for Emily to grow up in." I give him a hug and we take the advantage of this "ALONE" time to go visit the next door neighbours. We have a couple of drinks and even though I've put myself on a diet from all the fat I know that it will take a while to work off so I eat a couple of Georgia's cookies. ( Our next door neighbour.) We only had an hour before the baby monitor screeches, "Well we better go." I say. "Oh can Caleb stay for a few more hours? I want him to help me with the car down the road." Caleb and max (Georgia's husband.) look at me with his puppy eyes. " I don't see why not, I'll look after the screeching baby." "Oohh I'll come help." Says Georgia as if she's been waiting for the experience._

_I show Georgia around the house because she's never been before. She knew grandma but not well enough to be invited over. "Well this is Emily's room." And we open the door to a room where pink walls with cartoon unicorns are painted on. "We got a professional painter to do the walls." I say. "Wow she's spoilt rotten." We laugh. "Can I hold her?" Georgia asks. " of course." I say. I stand at the door watching Emily stop crying while Georgia picks her up, "GOD, you should be our baby sitter!" I say. And she laughs, " I dont know why, but ive always been good with kids." " you should have one of your own." I say, " oh no, I can't I mean I'm incapable." " oh, im so sorry. Have you tried adopting?" " yes, actually we have a little boy coming from Africa in a few months were still deciding on the name." She says, "omg Georgia congratulations!" I say. Eventually Emily goes back to sleep after I get Georgia to feed her. " would you like a drink?" I ask. " oh yes please." I get out two champagne bottles and fill them about half full in each. " So how are you and Caleb going?" Asks Georgia. " Well, we fight all the time basically. You know from lack of sleep. But I think were handling it rather well. What about you and Max?" I ask. " I don't know. We have our moments and I think that he want's a divorcement, the only thing that's keeping us together is the baby." I give her sympathy and console her until the boys come back from the car fix up. Georgia and Max go home, they look happy. I think Georgia might be over-reacting a little bit. " Hey" greets Caleb. " Hey." I say back, " How was your "girl" time?" he asks. " yeah it was alright. How was your "boy" time?" " yeah it was alright." We sit there talking awkwardly because we have nothing to talk about. We eventually end up watching a movie together and then fall asleep. That was my night, It's about as romantic as you get when you're a fat, ex-pregnant mother/wife._


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER #19**_

_**SHE'S MINE!**_

_We woke up to the sound of the doorbell. There's Caleb on the couch drooling on our new orange pillows. "EWWW! Caleb come on we've got visitors." He gets up and starts tidying up a bit. I go to open the door and to my surprise there's Georgia there but another stranger, "Hello Sarah, I'm Lucy from child services. I've got numerous calls from your neighbour of misbehaviour such as drinking, sleeping around and fighting 24/7 and it's come to my attention that we need an inspection." I stare at Georgia in disbelief, how could she do this to me? After all the crying and consoling, why? "Oh, well please. Come in." I say. Caleb has just finished cleaning up the house and he runs upstairs to check on the baby. "Well do you need me to show you around?" I ask. "Yes please do everything." Lucy says. I bring her into the kitchen and I show her everything, "As you can see, even though the baby's a few weeks old we have child lock on nearly everything. On the cutlery draws, the fridge and cupboards." I say. After I show her the down stairs unit I take her up the stairs. "We have a lock pen thingy on the stairs so that when she's able to crawl she can't fall down the stairs." I speak with pride as I show all of our safety regulations. I open the lock and show Lucy and georgia to Emily's room. "Knock, knock." I whisper. We walk in. Caleb's sitting in the rocking chair rocking Emily back to sleep. "Like I said to Georgia we had a professional painter come in and paint the walls. Ha-ha we spoil Emily even though she's just a baby. So I don't see how we've done anything wrong in raising Emily so far." "Who are these people?" Whispered Caleb. "Well, this is Lucy from child's services and well Georgia's the one that called. Apparently we get drunk and sleep around and fight all the time, it's not the best place to raise Emily." I say in sarcasm. "Yes, I agree, this isn't a bad place. What's going on truly Georgia?" Asks Lucy. Georgia pauses a moment. "She's mine! Ok, they stole her from me!" she starts shouting and wakes the baby up. "What!?" me and Caleb says at the same time. "Yeah that's great proof, you woke the baby up! Plus I've got birth certificates and everything. You can have a DNA test if you like. "I tell Georgia and Lucy. "Why are you doing this?" I ask Georgia. "It's alright, we'll do DNA tests. It's the only thing that's going to tell the truth. I'll make sure that we do them at different times so that you don't mix them up." Says Lucy while looking at Georgia._

_She walks out the door. I stop Georgia before she can go anywhere. "Why are you doing this?" I ask her. "Because I want a baby and you're baby's so precious I want her." She says with a devilicous smile. "You won't get away with this." I tell her and let her out the door. I walk up to the room where Emily's still crying. "How is she?" I ask. "She'll be fine. What was with Georgia?" Says Caleb. "Oh something about she wants a baby but she wants Emily." I roll my eyes. "It won't happen because of the DNA tests." Says Caleb. "Yeah you're right." I say. I grab Emily in my arms and take her down stairs where I watch cartoons with her. Even though she's a couple weeks old and wouldn't understand the show, I may as well get used to it now. I rock her back and forth in my arms._

_The next morning the door bell rings once again, I open it to find that Lucy's there with two needles. "Come in." I say. We walk in and sit down at the couch. Lucy grabs the needle and plunges it into Emily's arm. "Can you slow it down? She's a baby!" I start to shout. She slows down a bit and while I watch the needle fill up with blood Emily starts screaming but I rock her back to sleep. Lucy then takes mine and I watch her as she leaves. Georgia walks out the door to collect mail, so I do the same. I stand at my mailbox and have Emily in my arms, "See that girl Emily? That's the girl that wants to take you away from mummy!" I jump Emily up and down while teasing Georgia. She struggle to get the mail out of her mailbox and ends up ripping half of them, "See what you made me do!?" she yells at me. "Hey I did nothing; you're the one that's trying to take my child." I flip my hair and walk away as if that was supposed to hit her. I get inside and lock the door in case Georgia decided to make a surprise show-up. I put Emily down in her bed while I prepare her some milk. I know most mum's decided to feed their children the natural way but I'm only 19, I'm still young I can't go through that. I feed Emily and before you know it I'm fast asleep in the rock chair while Emily's in her cradle. I wake up to some noise coming from downstairs. Caleb walks through the door and has a cake in his hand. "What's this?" I ask. We walk downstairs and there's the lounge room full of lit candles. "Now, before you ask any questions let me explain. Well... you see now that our little Emily was born on our anniversary I thought that maybe we should move it because I don't think we're going to be able to do it financially." He says. "Ok." "Wait... what? Are you serious?" "Yes I agree. We'll move it to today." It has only been 5 weeks since Emily was born. That was long enough. So Caleb and I both have a little ceremony where we sign a paper slip re-assigning our anniversary. "You may now kiss the bride." Caleb says. And without further ado, we lean in and then Emily starts crying, "Oh, are you serious?" I say. It's a small peck on the lips. I blow out all the candles and clean up before Caleb comes downstairs with Emily. We sing and dance for what seems like hours until Emily gets tired. "Ding, dong." "I'll get it." I tell Caleb. While Caleb goes puts Emily to bed I open the door and there's Lucy with the results, "Now, don't worry. I'm only here to tell you that the results came and she's your baby." "Well, of course she is. I gave birth to her." Georgia stands behind her and has a sympathetic look on her face. Lucy leaves and Georgia stands there apologising her heart out, "Georgia, I'm going to stop you right there. Don't waste your breath because I'm not going to consol you because you don't deserve it. I don't think you understand that you tried to take my baby away from me." "I know, I'm truly sorry. I thought that you should know that I'm moving. I can't face the fact that I did this to someone so much kinder and younger than me." She then walks away and that was the last time I ever saw her._

_I don't feel sorry for her, I mean you heard me when I said it, she tried to take my baby away from me and that's something that you'll never forgive someone for. A baby is much more than a baby. It's treasure that first doesn't come straight to the eye. It cries, poops, whinges and keeps you from sleep, A LOT. But it's something you don't get your whole life. So you have to treasure it until the ends of your days. That's probably what sent Georgia so lunatic for thinking she could never have it. That she didn't have that kind of treasure. She probably never will. Max got a divorcement with her after what happened and the child from Africa, well... he's now with max. The baby's a boy and he's about the same age as Emily. We see Max and Ben a lot of the time because it's the only thing that keeps Max occupied while he's trying to get over Georgia. When Ben and Emily are able to walk they kind of wrestle each other. In the end Emily bites Ben and Ben rolls on the floor laughing. It's probably because she has no teeth. Caleb and I watch Emily grow and grow every day, were happy things went the way they did. Good or bad because it worked out perfect in the end, it's like my happily ever after._


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER #20**_

_**THE FIRST.**_

_You wouldn't believe it but... Its Emily's first birthday! We have about 2 hours before the first guests start to arrive and we haven't even started putting the decorations up... ok well... I haven't I walk out to see that the whole area is full of unicorn and rainbow type decorations. "Wow!" I say. "Caleb, you've really out done yourself." I say. "Thanks sweet heart, I try." "Well... you try too hard." I say. I walk down with Emily to the bottom; I put her in the pen while I make her breakfast. "Good morning." I say to Caleb and give him a small kiss, "YUCKY!" yells Emily. Yes. Emily's only I year old and she's already picked up on her talking skills. Her first word was shut-up. Not exactly proud of it but after that it was mummy. Which I'm proud of and I still tease Caleb today. "Ha-ha. Yes Emily, yucky!" I walk towards her giving her, her bottle. "Enjoy!" I walk towards the decorations and fix them up. "Don't touch them they'll fall down!" Caleb explains but it was too late. "Ouch." I say and before you know it both Caleb AND Emily was laughing at me, "Wow, what great people you are!" I say in sarcasm as I get up. _

_Everything's finished by the time the guests arrive. I have Emily dressed up in a unicorn onsie. I open the door to find that our first guests are Ben and Max, "Hey!" I yell, "How's my favourite niece?" Ben isn't really my niece but he wouldn't have an aunty if it wasn't for me. " Goo goo Ga Ga," " ha-ha still hasn't learnt to talk properly?" I ask. "No. but I'm not going to rush it. Your baby's just smart." We laugh and turn around to find Emily shoving a block up her nose, "yeah, she's smart alright." I walk over and put Ben in the pen with Emily. They both laugh and wrestle. The next to arrive is Rikki. "Hey!" I yell. "Hey! How's my little niece!" and she grabs Emily. I now know how Max feels. People after People after People come in. The present's table is like the Eifel tower. Never have I seen so many! I walk, taking Emily around to see everyone. Emily starts to look like she's getting tired so we get start on opening the presents. I take Emily over to the present's table, "Everybody! We're going to start opening the presents now." I sit down with Emily and she pulls a piece of paper off and laughs her head off. It takes her a while to finish just half so I decide to open up the rest for her, "Oh look! A pooper scooper!" I say at one time. That was awkward. And I realised that it wasn't for Emily it was for Collin. The dog. We all laugh. Most of the presents were musical instruments for child's play and others were stuffed animals. It was awkward once when we got some clothes and it was a size 10. The people that got it for Emily, turns out they were at the wrong party. So they took the gifts and headed out the door._

_It was 7:30pm when it was time for cake, we had Emily sit in the High Chair that Rikki got her. It was colourful and had ponys on it. Rikki knew that Emily would want unicorns on it so instead of buying a unicorn High Chair she just got triangle sticker and stuck it on the head. Man did we get some silly presents. For Emily's first cake I baked a unicorn cake with Emily's name on it._

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Emily!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Hip Hip Hooray!_

_Hip Hip Hooray!_

_Hip Hip Hooray!"_

_Emily starts giggling like I've never seen her before. I blow out the candles for Emily and take them out. Unfortunately we didn't get to eat the cake because right after I pulled the candles out she slammed her face in the food. Then Ben and Emily started throwing it at each other. "at least you know he has good aim." I tell Max. But we all stare in shock. Everyone leaves at 9:00pm. "That was pretty cool." I tell Caleb, "Yeah it was, getting to catch up with everyone and the coupled that came to the wrong party! They were hilarious!" We laugh. I put Emily to bed and on my way out I give a big yawn. I walk into my room and there Caleb is, in the middle of the bed with candles lit all around the room. Rose petals on the bed. I jump into bed with him and we wrap our arms around each other, "Do you have any regrets?" I ask. "No, not a single one. What about you?" "No, not a single one. I love my life and there's not a thing I would change." "Ha-ha right then when you said that the song from Bruno Mars: not a thing that I would change. Popped into my head." Then he starts singing the song. Eventually we fall asleep._

_I wake up the next morning, I feel revived. "Emily didn't murmur one bit last night." I tell Caleb. "Maybe she it was because she had a late night last night." He says. We get up and decide that were going to utilise our time to clean up the house before Emily wakes up. Caleb takes down the Decorations and cleans everything up while I vacuum, mop and make Emily's breakfast. "I'm going to go get Emily, its 11:00am this is weird." I tell Caleb. I run upstairs and barge into the room, "Emily! Time to wake up!" but then my jaw drops and my eyes widen. I search the room, turning it upside down. "CALEB!" I shout, "Is this some kind of prank?" he runs upstairs. "What do you mean?" He runs through the door. "What happened to this place?" he asks. "Emily's gone." I go into panic. We run up and down the house trying to find her, "Where's the one place she would go?" I ask Caleb, "Ben's" we both say. We run to the back door to find that the doggy door has been pinned up, "wow, this girl is smart!" I say. We run down the back open the gate to Ben's to find that our suspicions are true. There is Ben and Emily playing in the pen in the backyard. Max is watching them, "Oh hey!" hope you don't mind but I found her this morning with Ben and I didn't want to wake you guys, don't worry I haven't left her side. "Pheeew" Caleb and I look at each other relieved. We walk over to Max, "Thank-you Max. I think we'll take her now." We give her a smile and walk back into the house. "There is no way that is happening again." I tell Caleb. Our hearts had officially stopped when we couldn't find her. Now I know how my grandmother feels when I did this to her. "Thanks for everything Caleb." I say to him. "No, thank you." He says back to me and gives me a big kiss. "Forever and Always?" Caleb asks me, "Forever and Always." I assure him_

_**THE END.**_


End file.
